The Severed Bond
by rE-B0oT
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda have been happily married for over 9,895 years and in that time, they've developed a special spiritual bond that allowed them to share their thoughts, feelings, and emotions with each other. But, what happens when the bond is severed? Read and find out! *CHAPTER 3 IS UPLOADED!*.
1. Missing You

The Severed Bond

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Missing You**

 **PoV: Wanda**

Wanda floated down the streets of Fairy World with a troubled mind and a broken heart. The events of last week were still fresh on her mind still bothering her to no end. She silently floated down the sidewalk eyes glued to the ground not wanting to see her world without him. When she arrived at her destination she looked up and flashed a smile at the all too familiar doors that stood in front of her, the very doors her and her friends would push open to begin their night of fun. She opened the doors and entered the building.

The smell of pastries and the strong scent of coffee flooded her nostrils. Without hesitation Wanda headed towards the back of the crowded building and stood before an empty booth. She sighed before she sat down. Moving on the from the couple who sat in front of her she was approached by a male fairy waiter. She pictured Cosmo before her like the night she met him: His beautiful green eyes, his perfectly combed green hair, and his immense sense of humor. She was suddenly snapped from her daydream by a pair of snapping finger and an annoyed waiter. She nodded her head and with a smirk the waiter flew away, Wanda attempted to gather her thoughts when she was approached by this time an older man. He looked down at her and frowned "Why the long face Wanda?"

The woman sitting at the booth picked her head up to look at the person who addressed her meeting eyes with the Diner's owner Glen Roberts. Wanda flashed a quick smile before replying with a sigh and planting her head back down onto the table. The man's eyebrows raised at her reply, he glanced around before frowning at the lady " _Where's Cosmo?_ " and at his remark Wanda began to sob uncontrollably, she replied sadly " _Me and Cosmo are no longer together,_ " Glen threw a look of confusion at Wanda, " _What? Why? you two have been together as long as this diner has been opened! What happened?!_ "

" _It all started with our godson Timmy Turner..." Wanda exclaimed._

 **FLASHBACK**

Wanda could only stare at the smiling fairy who floated next to her, for the first time in forever Cosmo insulted Wanda leaving her stunned. She couldn't believe what had just been said, the words flowing out of his mouth hurt her more with every word and the fact that he found it amusing hurt her deeply. The noise of laughter from her godchild echoed in her ears, and the smiling face of her husband stained her vision. The two people she loved with all her life were insulting her and laughing at her, Wanda felt completely betrayed and for the first time she felt alone. This only continued and got progressively worse, the more time went on the worse the insults became and the more it tore at Wanda's heart.

She had been married to Cosmo for over 9,895 years and in that time, they developed a special spiritual bond that allowed them to communicate telepathically, which included sharing each other's pain, emotions, and feelings. What scared Wanda the most of all she could feel that bond growing weaker and weaker and each time it did it affected her leaving a sharp pain sent throughout her body. She could feel Cosmo fading away from her but couldn't do anything to stop it. Then one day it happened, Cosmo completely faded and the bond she had with him broke. She couldn't feel Cosmo anymore and the pain she felt was enough to stop her heart.

Every single day Wanda would wake up depressed and the only reason she got out of her bed was for Timmy. Whenever Cosmo attempted to make conversation with Wanda she would snap on him and eventually they would begin to scream at each other and it always ended with Cosmo calling Wanda a nag and then poofing from the room. When Wanda was finally ready she poofed from the fishbowl into her godson's room to find Timmy rolling on the floor laughing and Cosmo smiling viciously. Wanda would just sigh and throw on the fakest smile she could muster. Her godson eventually noticed Wanda's out of place behavior and tried to talk to her about it, but Wanda wouldn't open up to her godson. She wanted to tell Timmy everything: from Cosmo's out of place behavior to the "jokes" that hurt her physically and emotionally, and the broken bond between her and Cosmo. But it hurt too much and she had to stay strong for Timmy so she advised against it and attempted to change the subject.

Then it happened the night they had their final fight, the fight that ended it all. Timmy had wished for something totally irresponsible that if granted could have killed the boy. Wanda as usual tried to talk the boy out of it, letting him know it was a dangerous wish. Once she finished Cosmo stepped in assuring Timmy nothing was going to happen. Wanda finally exploded " _COSMO YOU IDIOT, I'M TIRED OF YOU NEVER LISTENING TO ME, WHEN I MARRIED YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FROM THE REST, I SAW SOMETHING SPECIAL IN YOU BUT I GUESS THAT WAS MY MISTAKE. YOU'RE JUST AS BIG OF A JERK AS THE REST OF THEM!" Cosmo looked completely stunned "I'M DONE WITH YOU BOSSING ME AROUND, I'M GONNA TAKE BACK MY LIFE!_ " Wanda gave Cosmo a death glare before poofing into the castle to collect her belongings.

As Wanda packed her bags she heard a poof come from behind her, she didn't bother turning around and continued to pack her belongings. Cosmo watched nervously as his wife packed her bags about to leave him all alone. The thought of Wanda leaving him, struck him with fear. He loved her, why didn't she love him? Cosmo couldn't piece it together, he was generally confused. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't remember how to speak. Wanda turned around a smirked at Cosmo before uttering her final words " _Goodbye Cosmo Cosma, take good care of my godson!_ " and with that said Wanda poofed from the room, leaving Cosmo all alone with a broken heart.

 **End of Flashback**

Glen planted a hand on Wanda's shoulder " _I'm so sorry, I didn't know_ " Glen said discerningly. " _Hey I know what will cheer you up, how about a big bowel of ice cream?_ " Glen questioned. Wanda gave Glen a warm smile, " _Thanks Glen, I really appreciate it!_ " Glen smiled back at Wanda happy to know he could at least somewhat lighten her mood, he turned around and floated to the kitchen and pulled out a giant bowel which he filled with a swirl of flavors, and proceeded to glaze the ice cream in chocolate syrup just the way Wanda liked it. He floated back to the booth where Wanda still sat, she had been glancing out the window staring at the green leaves on the trees.

He placed the bowel in front of Wanda, she immediately took notice and smiled. He smiled to himself and turned to leave Wanda in peace so she could finish the ice cream, when he suddenly felt a hand grip his arm, he turned back to see Wanda with ice cream all over her face. She smoothly asked for his assistance in devouring the monster bowel of ice cream that sat before her. Glen was more than happy to agree and joined Wanda in the booth.

After they finished the tower of ice cream they wiped the ice cream off their faces and began to talk about their past. While Glen was talking about the history of the diner Wanda happened to glance out the window and caught glimpse of the all too familiar shade of green she once loved. Wanda blinked several times before turning her attention back to Glen when whatever it was, was finally gone. When they finally finished and there was nothing else to talk about the sun was beginning to set.

Glen being the gentleman he was offered to walk Wanda home which Wanda gladly accepted. They exited the diner and were met with a cool breeze that caused the pair to shiver. Glen removed his jacket and slowly wrapped it around Wanda. After walking some distance, they finally arrived at Wanda's house. Wanda unwrapped the jacket and handed it back to Glen.

" _Thanks for today, it feels good to have someone to talk to!_ " She smiled warmly at him. Glen winked and smiled " _No problem, see you tomorrow? If you want you can have more ice cream._ " Wanda smiled before waving to Glen and entering her house. As soon as Wanda entered her house Glen waited till he was out of view before he put his jacket back on, walking home he smiled the entire way.

That night Wanda laid in her bed wide awake like every other night. She began to think of everything that she left behind and out of those things she realized she abandoned one of the most important things in her life… Timmy. She pictured his face: those soft blue eyes that twinkled with life, those enormous buck teeth, and his wonderful smile that melted her heart. Although she could picture his appearance she couldn't hear his sweet and caring voice that soothed her worries. Wanda sat in her bed thinking how selfish she was for leaving him behind without as much as saying a goodbye.

She missed Cosmo and as much as she wanted to deny it she knew she wasn't over him. He was always on her mind. But, she doubted he felt the same. Cosmo was probably already over her... ready to move on. To him she would only remain as a dreadful memory of his past. But, even if these thoughts turned out to be true Wanda just hoped Cosmo was finally happy. If removing her from his life was enough to make him happy then Wanda was okay with it. Slowly a tear rolled down her face, and just like the night before Wanda laid in an empty bed... missing the warm loving arms of her husband.

" _Please... don't forget me,_ " Wanda whispered.

* * *

 _The Severed Bond / rE-B0oT_


	2. Unworthy of Her Love

The Severed Bond

Chapter 2: Unworthy of Her love  
PoV: Cosmo

In fact, I am nobody. A piece of dirt. Compared to the other thousand fairies that inhabited Fairy World I was always a nobody. Compared to my cousin Jorgen von Strangle, the Tooth Fairy, Big Daddy, Rip Studwell, and Cupid I don't matter. But, alone in my own little world, I try to. I try to be happy, to be respected, to be recognized, somehow me. But in reality, I know I'm nothing more than another face in the crowd.

I was unique from the beginning. I was born six months earlier than expected and somehow, I survived and now I'm healthy. Like a lot of other fairies, I was born an only child. Both my parents started working full-time jobs in order to support me. Being home alone most of the time I began to feel lonely. Even though I never had a younger brother I pretended like I did. Creating something I never had, I created an imaginary friend that I did everything with.

Ever since I was born I could never control my magic properly. When I first got my magic rattle I accidentally used it to turn Jorgen into a bomb that blew up most of Fairy World. The second I was old enough to receive my first magic wand I turned my dad into a fly, never to be seen again. Then when I was 5 my mother placed me in an art class and instead of painting, I turned my canvas into an exploding daisy that blew up half of the class. Because of the lack of control over my magic, my mom placed me into the Fairy Godparent Academy and even that didn't help. Because of how dangerous I was and after sinking Atlantis about nine times the Fairy Council had Jorgen add a new rule to Da Rules that forbid the birth of any more fairy babies. Making me the last-born fairy baby.

Because of my horrific past, nobody wanted to be around me, turning me into an outcast. Because of this, I was often picked on by everyone, including the nerds. Throughout my entire education, I never knew what it was like to have a friend. Every lunch period I sat alone, every group project I was alone. The fact that nobody wanted anything to do with me led me to slip into a deep depression.

Finally graduating with the lowest grades possible, now a full-fledged fairy I obtained a job as a full-time fairy waiter. Then one night I met the love of my life. Sitting in a nearby booth I set eyes on her swirly pink hair, her magnificent deep pink eyes that sparkled with life, and her shimmering smile that could bring life to anything. She was one of the most gorgeous women I'd ever set my eyes on. Slowly approaching the table my eyes never left her. As she began to order I found myself lost in her eyes and before I knew it we were starting to talk about various things. Once we finished talking I returned the order back to the chef and waited for the food to be cooked. Carrying the hot plate back to the table I sat it down in front of her and winked.

Once she and her friends left I went to clean up the table and found a tip and a piece of paper. Turning it over I found a note for me which read "Meet me on the boardwalk in the park on Saturday at 2:15." Soon before I knew it, it was already Saturday. Standing on the boardwalk I glanced at my watch and frowned it was 2:15 and she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing I began to walk off of the boardwalk when I heard my name being called, turning around I noticed her walking up the side ramp.

As we continued to walk down the boardwalk and onto the grass I looked deep into her eyes and knew at that moment I'd marry her. 2 years later, at that exact spot, I bent down onto my knees and asked her to marry me. Crying she hugged me tight and in-between sobs whispered "yes!" and not long after we got married and decided we wanted to become full-time fairy godparents. Together we went through the training and soon we were fully licensed godparents.

I was told I was never good enough for her and that she deserved better. I used to ignore it. But, now I see who I truly am. I've hurt her so much and I will never forgive myself for it. It's amazing how fast it can all go wrong. How you can lose everything you've come to love with a flash. It's so much different then it used to be. As I watched her pack her belongings I panicked. I knew it was over, but I couldn't come to grips to say it. Waking up every morning without her is so much different, it just reminds me how much I took for granted. It reminds me I am nothing without her.

All the memories are getting colder. All the things I want to do over. I just want to talk and laugh like we use to, to once again hold her in my arms and tell her I love her and kiss her sweet soft lips. I want her to love. No matter how much I want things to return to the way they once were, I know it's better this way. She's moved on to another guy and from the looks of it she's happy and if she's happy then so am I. I just hope he treats her better than I did because she deserves so much more than what I could give.

When I see her in my dreams at night it feels so real but I know it's all in my mind. It's like a movie playing over in my head, but I look away cause' I know how it ends. All the promises I made to you I said I wouldn't break. I can't get you back cause I don't deserve a second chance. I guess this is as good as it gets.

"Goodbye my love," Cosmo whispered.

"I hope someday you find it in your heart to forgive me," Cosmo said kissing the photo of Wanda he held.

"It's time I let you move on without me…" Cosmo said softly crying putting down the picture.

Outside the rain begin to fall and the thunder began to crash. As the rain slowly traveled down the window seal Cosmo began to hum the same song him and Wanda danced to on the day of their wedding only to softly sob himself to sleep. To once again dream of her.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Cosmo and Wanda ever get back together? What about Timmy? What will happen next? Find out next chapter!**

 **A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read chapter 2!**

 **A/N: I want to give thanks to those who left those wonderful reviews. Thank you so much!**

* * *

 _The Severed Bond / rE-B0oT_


	3. Things Have Changed

The Shattered Bond

Chapter 3: Things have Changed  
Pov: Cosmo and Wanda

* * *

 **PoV: Wanda**

I positioned myself in front of the mirror and pulled open the drawer to reveal various brands of makeup. Looking into the mirror I carefully applied the glittering eyeshadow and the black eyeliner. After that, I layered on some mascara and finished with lipstick the color of pomegranate seeds. I licked my bottom lips giving it a wet shine.

"Wanda, get me a beer!" Wandissimo shouted from the living room.

Sighing I slowly stood up and made my way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I pulled out a can from the very back and closed the fridge.

"Here you go honey," I said handing him his beer. Then with one swift motion, he ripped it from my hands.

*SssKa*

Taking a seat next to him I waited for him to finish taking a drink as to not anger him any further.

"I got new makeup." He peers my way, face resolutely unimpressed.

"Why should I care?" He stated coldly.

"What are you looking at? Don't you have some dishes to be doing?" He questions and takes another sip of his beer, clearly annoyed by my presence.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask, tears starting to build in my eyes. He looks over at me, with that same threatening glance he gives when he is about to hit me. With a swift movement, he reaches over and slaps me in the face hard enough to knock me to the ground.

Getting up from the ground I rub my face gently over the spot where he hit me. Letting the tears fall I quickly ran past him and into my room. Slamming the door and locking it, I turn around and ran towards my bed when my leg gets caught on the dresser causing me to trip and fall onto the ground. Under the dresser, I see something that was long forgotten.

The book was old and heavy, the leather felt soft and delicate as I ran my fingers over the faded blue bindings. Carefully I opened the cover and was greeted to a photo as old as the book itself. The photo was of me and Cosmo on our wedding day. We were so happy, a giant smile plastered on our faces as we held each other in our arms. Oh, how I wished I could relive that day all over again.

I smiled as I flipped the page reliving every moment contained in the old photo book. Finally, I flipped the last page and my heart melted. On a single page was a giant picture of me, Cosmo, and Timmy, arms encased around each other and at the bottom in bold lettering was the single phrase "Forever a Family!".

 **PoV: Cosmo**

Taking one last sip of my coffee I dumped the rest into the sink. Deciding it would be best to clean it later, I placed the cup into the dishwasher. Hearing the sound of the toaster popping up I picked up the pop tarts as I floated past the toaster and into the hallway to retrieve my wand. "Password please" the machine responded at the sense of my touch.

"Lambchop," I said as clearly as possible.

"Password accepted." The machine responded, letting the door swing open.

"Hopefully, Timmy is all ready to go," I said to myself as I raised my wand.

Once I arrived in Timmy's room, I found him sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"There you are Cosmo! I thought you would never show up!" He said smiling up at me.

"Woke up a little late," I said "but, I made you breakfast" I handed him the pop tart.

"Thanks, Cosmo I knew I could count on you!" He said taking a big bite.

Finishing up our pop tarts I tuned myself into a pen and place myself on a strap over Timmy's backpack. Nodding down at me and smiling we went down the stairs and out the front door onto the sidewalk. Just barely making it to the bus as the last kids stepped on, Timmy entered the bus and walked to the back before taking a seat next to his best friends Chester and AJ.

Silently, I sat on Timmy's backpack just listening into their conversation. They talked about the new Crash Nebula episode that aired last night, what their mom packed them for lunch, Chip Skylark's new album My Shiny Teeth and Me, and various other stuff. Coming to a stop they glanced out the window and sighed. We had finally arrived at Timmy's school. Getting off the bus Timmy and his friends slowly walked up to the school and entered.

"Here we go again, another boring day of school" Chester sighed as they walked down the crowded hallways of the school.

"I know right! Let's just get it over with" Timmy replied.

Suddenly Timmy came to a halt. He leaned forward and brought his hands to his cheeks, his face melting into his hands as he stared off into the distance with a grin.

"So, Timmy did you study for the math test?" AJ asked.

"Timmy!" He said snapping his fingers in front of his best friend trying to gain his attention.

"Huh?" Timmy responded "Yeah, I did actually" He said taking his eyes of Trixie Tang.

Entering the classroom, he sat down in his assigned seat.

"I will leave you to your test" I said "Plus, I have some things I want to do around the house anyways," I exclaimed.

"That's fine, I guess I'll see you after school?" Timmy asked writing his name on the paper.

"Of course, Sport!" I said with a smile.

"Do good for me, okay?"

With that being said I raised my wand and soon found myself floating just above Timmy's bed.

Looking around the room I could see that things were a mess and it needed to be cleaned. I could just poof it clean, but I decided to clean it manually to keep myself occupied.

A few hours later the peace is shattered by a child, running, screaming with delight. "Cosmo! Cosmo" the boy chanted.

Poofing from the castle and into is room he greeted me with a giant smile, jumping up and down, he pulled me into a hug. "Wow, what's going on Sport?" I asked trying to figure out his source of enthusiasm. "Check this out!" he said reaching into his backpack and retrieving a paper from within. Handing me the paper I skimmed over it till I finally realized what it was. Then I saw it, my eyes widening.

At the top of his paper was a GIANT A+!

"Timmy, that's amazing!" I exclaimed shocked.

He looked at me and smiled "Well, I can't take all the credit" He said "In between your encouragement, and AJ tutoring me after class".

"I'm just so proud of you!" I responded, giving him a high five. "How about we go out and celebrate?"

"Oh, can we go to that one place you're always talking about?" Timmy asked.

"You mean the Fairy World Diner? Sure!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N: What direction will the story take next? What will happen at Cosmo's high school reunion? Will Wanda be there with Wandissimo? Find out next chapter!**

 **A/N: I think the most important part of this chapter is to show how Cosmo has changed after the breakup.**

 **A/N: I have big plans for the final chapter of this story! So, stay tuned!**

 **A/N: Special thanks to those of you who took the time to read to the end!**

 **A/N: Glad to be writing this story once more. I kind of left it on a note I didn't like.**

* * *

 _The Severed Bond / rE-B0oT_


End file.
